From Grimm to human (discontinued)
by A Special Kind of Stupid
Summary: Now you might be wondering how a simple Beowulf such as I could become a human, and one of the best in fact. Well, the story starts with an experience with hunters, and the birth of my reasoning. discontinued.
1. Prologue: birth of a Grimm

It all started at the very day of my creation, when Beowulf Omega conceived me. Right from the start, I was different. Most other Grimm were malicious and reckless, killing others just to get to the top. I however, was born with something most Grimm have to EARN: intelligence, and personality. I was naturally curious, wanting to know many things about the world around me, like the light at the end of the cave, those weird berries over at the side, and so much more. But every time I tried to leave, Beowulf Omega stopped me.

By week 5, 'packs' of sorts began to form, as weaker Beowulf gathered under the stronger, those more likely to become alphas. I, naturally, did so as well, but for different reasons. I did it for protection from other packs, whom would happily tear me apart to become stronger. Funnily, I probably could have beaten them, as I was as strong as most Beowulf at birth, but because of my low kill count, I was noticeably weaker than many others, and multiple possible alphas. I joined with a possible alpha known as scar face, from the one scar he obtained in a fight with another possible alpha. I, with about twelve others, went under him, and became part of his pack.

At week 14, many Beowulf leaders began to meta morph into alphas, scar face being one of such. It was a painful process, supposedly, and many possible alphas either failed to change, leading to their downfall, or died during the change. At the end, packs grew, and the pack of my leader, scar face, had reached numbers of about 35. In the time between the meta morph, and our release, many packs clashed, taking down about 55% of the remaining packs. In the end, our pack grew to numbers of 47.

At week 20, we were finally released from the cave we called our home, and I finally was able to figure out what both the light and the berries were. The berries were bitter things that filled me with excess energy. The light, however, was a different story. The moment I reached the light, I was confused as to where it came from, as it was everywhere I looked, except under these strange plants. I looked above me, and on a blue ceiling, was an orb of pure light, from which I was assured the light came from.

"Hey, let's move, kid" my alpha growled at me, getting my attention. Then, I realized that I was drifting away from the pack, and ran up to them. And thus, my adventure started.

AN: hey, guys, the name is In Sanity we Fanfic, and I just want to say that this is my first fanfic, so I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If you just say that it sucked, at least tell me why, so I can make it better. Also, it might take me a long time to come out with the next one, as it will be longer, and I have to try and understand how to do chapters in the first place. Yeah, I'm pretty new. With that said, I.S.W.F. out.


	2. Death of an alpha

From the day I left the cave, I began to expand my knowledge on the world. I learned of many things, such as a sweet, addictive substance, which came from big red plants, called forever fall sap. Sadly, I also learned of my... Unsavory relatives.

It started when we were in the forest, looking for good plants full of sap, when I saw a massive Grimm. It was big and bulky, much like the Bears we encountered a week ago. However, it had black fur, and bone masks, much like us.

When it noticed us, it roared, and said, "back off, this is MY sap!" Sadly for him, scar face was having none of that, and gave us one simple order.

"Stay back, I'll deal with this fool." On those words, my pack stepped back to give our alpha room. The beast, noticing that our alpha didn't care what it wanted, roared once more, and charged our alpha, intent on killing the challenger for his sap. When the beast got close enough, he prepared for a powerful attack that would do a lot of damage, if it made contact. Scar face was too fast for him, and gracefully dodged the attack, before jumping onto his back, and biting his neck. The beast roared once more, and in a show of pure strength, threw Scarface off, straight into a tree. Scarface did not let this stop him in the slightest, as he got right back up, and charged the beast. Once he got close enough, the beast prepared a powerful swipe attack, intent on killing Scarface. However, he never had the chance, as the attack from Scarface got him first. His claw went straight through the rib cage of the beast, and when it came out, Scarface was holding the monster's heart in his hand, which he promptly crushed. The monster dead, we began taking our fill of sap. Seeing scarface's strength, we thought that we would be **unstoppable,** and become the strongest pack in existence.

Sadly, it never lasted, and our pack was absolutely destroyed. Our downfall came from our hubris, the thought that we were unstoppable. However, nothing could be farther from the truth. The day the pack fell, was a day similar to the day that we met the beast, searching for sap in the great red plants. However, something was different this time. There were less Grimm, and more dry red plants. I was cautious, unlike my stupider brothers. So few Grimm and so many empty plants? Something obviously was wrong. The question was, what was going on?

I got the answer from the appearance of four weird creatures, each with a different color. One was black, one was a weird shade of blue, another a metallic grey. The one in front, possibly the alpha, was a sort of lightish red. The second after we laid eyes on them, my idiot pack mates attacked them. At the moment, it didn't even matter, as I thought that all 40 of us could easily beat them. Oh how wrong I was.

The second the pack charged, the four pulled out strange tools, called weapons, and went on the attack. The pack was decimated. These tools were devastatingly powerful, and we lost 25 pack mates in just 60 seconds of the battle starting. Seeing the casualties, Scarface quickly called for us to fall behind him. Once we were out of the way, he stepped forward, to face the devastating enemy himself. All of them prepared for combat, but the lightish red one motioned for them to stay back. He then approached himself.

"That seems kinda stupid" I thought to myself, "Scarface will definitely beat him."

However, the moment the lightish red one swung his tool, which I now know to be called a really freakin big war hammer, Scarface's fate was determined. Faster than my eye could follow, the hammer fell, straight onto scarface's head. As if nothing was there, the hammer crushed his skull, quickly killing him. Without him holding them back, the rest of the fools I called pack mates rushed in to kill them. However, when this happened, for the first time in my life, I felt an emotion that few of my species felt: I felt FEAR. I was scared for my life, against a much stronger enemy. My instincts took over, and I ran away as fast as my legs could. I ran so fast, that I failed to notice that one other of my pack ran away as well.

I wanted to escape. I wanted to get out. I wanted to survive. But, there was something else deep inside me, that I wanted. I wanted the power that these creatures had. I wanted to have everything they had. I wanted to be them.

After almost a day of running as far away as I can, I began to slow, and lose my breath. Looking for a place to rest and catch my breath, I saw an eerily familiar-looking cave. Not really thinking about it, I went in. The cool cave air felt good on my fur. As I laid down to rest, I began to think of the events that happened almost a day ago.

"What were those creatures? How are they so strong? WAS IT POSSIBLE TO BE LIKE THEM!?" My thoughts were interrupted however, when somebody behind my said, "I never would have expected some of my old children to return." I turned around, to see the face of the Omega Beowulf that raised me.

 **AN: and cut! Hi, I.S.W.F. Here, replying on comments, and doing explanation things. Now, I would like to thank a viewer named armantus for helping me find another fic like mine that I could use as an idea of what to do. Also, a viewer named nightshade said that I should indicate when AN starts, so for now on, I am going to embolden it. But I really would like to thank J. Wolf Silver, for pointing out plenty of flaws that I really hoped I fixed in this chapter. Now, to explain this chapter. Firstly, the four humans that attacked his pack were called team PISN(poison) led by... Pink Aurum. The other members are Silver Knight, Indigo jones, and Nathaniel Black. I am not creative when it comes to OC names. Oh, one other thing: this fic is set almost 165 years before the events of RWBY. Yeah... Well, just remember, constructive criticism needed, and I.S.W.F. Out**


	3. To Become A Human

Staring into the face of my Omega Beowulf, I realized one thing: my Omega was ancient, and would most definitely answer my questions.

"Why have you returned, pup?" The Omega Beowulf asked.

"In my travels since I left your presence, I have discovered strange creatures, which had the strength to destroy the entire pack of which I resided in. My Omega, I wish that you help me with the knowledge I need to survive." I said to him, in the most polite tone I could muster. After all, you don't get the help of an Omega by being rude.

The Omega, after a moment of thought, then asked me, "Do tell, what were these creatures like?" I thought about this for a moment. What were they really like? They all were different, yet very much alike. After a moment of thought, I responded.

"The creature were weird and unique. They all were different colors, and they had giant things that would crush, claw, and cut their way through us." After a moment of thought, I continued, "there was something else as well, a strange, primal instinct, something that made me want to kill, and rend their flesh."

After a moment of thought, the Omega answered, " I believe that the creatures you came in **contact** with were the humans, natural enemies to the Grimm."

"So that's what they were," I thought to myself, "humans, enemies of Grimm. I am going to need to be careful of my next question. I ask the wrong one, and my Omega will strike me down."

Cautiously, I asked, "could you tell me about these humans, and how they relate to us?" He stared at me, and I suddenly felt like I did something wrong.

After a little while, he said, "if you want to know about humans and Grimm, we must start from the beginning. Are you sure you wish to learn this?"

"More than anything" I answered immediately.

After a moment of hesitation, the Omega Beowulf sat down, motioning for I to do the same. After I sat down, he took a deep breath, and began the story which bridges eternity.

Before Grimm, human, plant or animal, before even light, dark, life, and death, all of existence was barren and grey. However, in all of this, 9 beings of great power existed. The first one, Hestia, Hating the cold expanse she called home, took her own soul, and used it to create light, and with it, warmth. Under this light, Gaia, believing the universe to be too grey to deserve the beauty of light, sacrificed her soul as well, to create the plants, the water, and all that makes this world beautiful. Her brother, Pan, wishing that the bounties that Gaia brought on the world be given to all, sacrificed his soul to create the animals that roam the world. Odysseus, the philosopher of the 9, wished to bring creatures of great intellect into our world, and used his soul to created the humans, the great thinkers of the universe. After the creation of these entities, the universe flourished, and all was made new and good.

However, the remaining 5 beings had to stir up trouble yet again, and it started when our creator, Salem, in hatred of all that Odysseus brought to the world, delved into the abyss, and using it's darkness, created the Grimm, for no reason other than to destroy the human race. The other four, advocates of humankind, rushed to stop Salem's pets. Achilles, the great warrior, brought himself to our world, to protect the humans until they could protect themselves, and even went to fight Salem directly. He however, lost to Salem, whom collected his soul. Hecate, the queen of the arcane, used her soul to create dust, which was vital in the survival of humanity. However, this came at a cost, as it left Hecate a shallow husk of her former self. Zerxes, the mad intellectual, created the guardians of the cosmos, to make sure that the Grimm never left the world. Finally, The Nameless Sorcerer remained on the world, waiting for those worthy of his power.

I stared at my omega, and said, "Well that didn't help me at all!"

As I got up to leave, he stopped me, and said "the story isn't over, child, nor have I told you the secrets of the human soul." I looked back to my Omega, interest piqued.

I sat down, and, as politely as I could, said, "well, continue, if the story is not over" a few seconds later, I realized that at that moment, I sounded like a fool.

The Omega then continued his story.

With the powers that the Great Ones gave humans by using their souls, humanity did not only survived, but flourished. The created great nests called cities, which could hold millions, if not billions-

I interrupted him, and asked, "what's a million? What's a billion too?"

He said, "a very large amount" before continuing.

As I was saying, they could hold billions of humans in one place, protected from all that would harm them, mainly, us. They created great tools called machines to make their lives easier, and powerful items called weapons to keep us away. Humanity became the dominant beings alive on this planet.

However, with time, we became smarter. We evolved. Alphas became Omegas, and Omegas, Deltas. With knowledge, came a group of us known as the Heretic Grimm, whom believed humans, superior, and wanted to become them. They began to do various things to gain humanity. There was one who even ripped off his own mask, in hopes of gaining humanity. Many tried, many failed. However, a Delta known as The Heretic King, was the first to find the way to humanity. For a Grimm to achieve humanity, they must have two things: the status of a Delta, and a soul, something that Grimm can only acquire from killing humans, and taking their souls.

"Well, I now know what I must strive for to become human" I thought to myself, "now, to leave."

Slowly standing up, I said, "well, since I now know what I want to know, I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your help."

As I began to leave, the Omega said, "before you go, just a bit of advice. If you really want to become human faster, I suggest to take as many human souls as possible. They really speed up the growing process."

I slowly turned around, and said, "How did you know?"

"It was easy to see your true self, and know what you wanted," he replied, "but don't worry, I won't stop you. In fact, let me help you."

"Why wasn't he hurting me? That's what your supposed to do to traitors, right? Unless..."

Staring straight into his face, I said, "your a Heretic Grimm, aren't you?"

"Just like you." He replied nonchalantly.

I had so many questions for my Omega at the moment, but I only wanted one thing mainly: to become a human

"Any advice for me?" I asked him.

After a moment of thought, he answered, "if you are able to enter a human city, and not be detected, you should have easy access to weaker humans, and their powerful machines. This will give you a great edge, and let you quickly gain human soul energy, and grow much faster."

"So hide out in human territory, eating the stray humans?" I summarized.

"Basically." He replied.

I quickly thanked him, and left the cave, now knowing what I must do.

 **AN: hi guys, I.S.W.F. Here, with more answers and other things. Firstly, I am just going to say, sorry for being so late on updates. My creative gears would not turn, and other things. Also, if this chapter is very bad, just let it be known, that I am not good at dialogue heavy things. I prefer the less talking, more everything else approach. I would like to thank the joining for pointing out many problems in my story, and giving me advice. I mean, some things I had a problem with, but he made some good points. Now, firstly, I would like to explain how I make the Grimm growth system work: they grow in stages, which are: betas(newborn), thetas(the stage our character is in), alphas, omegas, and deltas, with deltas being the strongest. Another thing, though Salem did create the original Grimm, and all new species, I believe that she does not monitor all Grimm born. Now, remember, constructive criticism, and I.S.W.F. out**.


	4. to hunt a human

As I walked from the cave that my Omega resided in, I began my first step to becoming human: find humans. I walked to the red forest, where I first encountered the humans. In my mind, I thought that I would find more humans there, that I could follow to their 'cities', to find my new prey. The red forest seemed desolate, and I could barely hear the usual bustling noises of the forest. In fact, the Grimm I could sense were far from this place, and I could smell the brother ash, and sap.

The humans were here, that was for certain. But why? Are they here to hunt their prey? Do they like the sap too? Would they share with me!? Now I had a new dream for becoming human: eating sap with others. However, I wasn't here to fantasize about sap. Here was here to find humans, and follow them to their 'cities'. So I followed the smell of the dead, the stench that these humans had from hunting us. Along the path that I took, I could see my idiotic brothers as they rotted away, as well as my unintelligent cousins. I followed the bath of death, were so many of my kind fell. This was the power of being human. This was the power of being human, the power I so desperately craved. I came to the end of the path of destruction, and found what I was looking for: humans. They were different from the other humans I found, for sure, but so similar. They were strong, I could tell that for certain. Like the others they held their great 'weapons' that killed so many. I hid away in the bushes. I didn't want to kill them just yet, I needed them so that I could find their cities.

The one that had the grand colors of the sky light on his back used the 'weapon' it had to cut open the tree that was before them. The intoxicating sent of that delicious sap overwhelmed my senses, and almost tempted me to come out of the open for it, but I was able to restrain myself. What was more important; power, or sap? Of course the answer was power, but sap was a very close second.

With the sap exposed, the humans took out clear items, most likely one of their 'items', and began to collect the sap with it. Now I saw the reason why they were here: because the sap is so delicious, that not even humans with all of their power could stop the want for sap. Couldn't blame them, really. Sap is really good. As they were collecting their sap, some of my idiot brothers, as well as my foolish cousins came into the clearing in which the humans were, obviously wanting some of that sappy goodness. The humans stopped collecting the sap momentarily to deal with my stupid family.

Obviously, there were pros and cons to this little skirmish. A pro, I get to see how these humans fight. However, the combat could expose my hiding place. Quickly thinking, I went up to the biggest tree that was near me, and climbed onto one of the branches.

Two things: one, it is a really good view from the tops of trees. Two, a tree limb can't hold the weight of a Grimm like me.

As soon as I got up there, the branch cracked, and fell off, with me still on it. Didn't hurt much, but was a shock to me. Frantically, I searched around for somewhere to hide, and ended up in the exact same bush I hid in before, witnessing the fight before me.

The fight was already halfway done, with most of my family dead. The sky light one was using it's 'weapon' really well, cutting through my brothers left and right. The others in this pack of his were doing just as well. The one with the long 'weapon' clad in a golden second skin shaped as a ferocious animal was obliterating all of my family in its way with the sharp end of the weapon. The one in the fancy second skin used a 'weapon' that it hid in its pouch on its side. From the flashes that I saw of this 'weapon', it was similar to the weapon of the sky light colored human, excepted… curved. Along with this, it only seemed to be sharp on one side of the 'weapon', instead of both sides. The final human had a very minimal second skin, covering only its chest and top part of ground legs. Also, it had these two unusual, large, round things on its top part of its chest. Is this a sort of special variant of human? This one used a long flexible length of… something. Even though it looked fairly flimsy and useless, it somehow cut through the members of my family with ease. I might have been something about it being covered in the power of the sky light. Yeah, that sounds right.

The four humans were quick to eliminate my family, and got back to work collecting the sap. Though I would have thought that they would be around for a long period of time, but were finished fairly quickly. Maybe that should have brought bigger clear 'items'. That way, they could have even MORE sappy goodness before they left.

But hey, just more for me. After the left the tree, I began to follow them, but not before having some sap. For all I know, I will not be able to taste it for a long time. Then, began to stalk my… prey? No that's not right. Prey indicate I'm hunting them. I don't hunt them, only their home. So are they… I dunno, prey works I guess.

I crawled along the forest, trailing behind the humans. I needed to find their 'cities', so that I can try and grow stronger. But as we left the forest, I came across another predicament

What the hell is that thing?

The thing in question was a hulking titan of metal, complete with a human 'weapon' on top. At least, I think it is. The humans knocked on the back off the metal monstrosity, which opened up to a spacious area, complete with human sized metal stumps to sit on. The humans entered the thing, and a few seconds later, it roared with new life, as it began to move.

My awe was only stopped by the fact that my prey was in there, and I must not let them escape. They are the key to my evolution into humanity, the sharpest claw on my paw. In desperation, I broke into a full on sprint, in hopes that I did not lose my new source of true power. The thing was fast, something I readily acknowledged. However, I was still fast enough to keep up… until it turned its 'weapon' on me.

The thing began to glow at the holes of the 'weapon', as it began to fire glowing bits of the sky light at me. To dodge the attacks, I had to sacrifice my speed to ensure I didn't get killed by projectiles of sky light. However, the thing now was able to gain distance from me. I needed to stop that 'weapon'. But how? The thing throws sky light from the holes… now, I just wished that I could throw spines at it. Can't have it all, I guess. However, I needed another way to stop the 'weapon'. Now I really wanted to be a human. Imagine having the power of the sky light at the tip of your claws.

FOCUS! I need to focus. How am I going to keep up with the thing? It shoots straight forward, directly towards me. It's kind of easy to dodge. Maybe… a plan formed in my mind as to how I would keep up. I charged forward to the thing once more, but this time, instead of running in a straight line, I run I a motion similar to that of… something. Honestly, I just ran left to right as I went forward. The 'weapon' was weak to this technique of evasion, as It really only aimed at where I was at the time, and not where I was going. The thing was persistent, that was for certain. the chase continued for three days and three nights, with the thing never tiring, and I being too determined to stop. On the fourth day, however, something new happened. The chase was still up, and I was hot on its trail. Chasing it over a hill, I saw a great blue field, with a pale ground around it's edges. The biggest thing, however, was that there was another thing on this field, similar to the thing I have been chasing. The part that faced us had a wide hole in it, with a metal plain leading up into it, which I assumed was like the thing the humans stepped into. The thing on green and brown earth went into the thing on blue and pale earth, after which the metal plain came up, closing the hole in the back.

The larger thing roared similar to the smaller thing, and I began to move into the blue plain. I rushed after it, because I didn't want the humans to get away, I rushed to the blue plains… and the second I stepped into the blue plains, I sunk into the blueness. The plains were made of something I could not run over, and something they could. How would I find their 'cities' if I can't follow them? What was that metal contraption that could run over the blue plains? The most important question was: how could I chase them?

Snarling, I took notice at the direction they left in. once I somehow find a way over the blue plains, I would follow that path, and mark my words: I will find a way to follow them.

That night was long, with the shattered light in the sky for what seemed like ages. I waited on the border of the blue plains, waiting patiently for something to happen that would help me across. Very little happened that night, until the moment the shattered light sat in the center of the sky. A ringing sound, deep and dark in tone, echoed across the plain. As this happened, something came out of the darkness. It looked similar to the thing that the humans were in, but is was much smaller, and was brown. It looked flimsy, at least compared to the thing that took the humans.

The most interesting thing, however, was what was in the thing.

It was part of my family, that was for certain, telltale by its mask and scent. It stood upright, similar to how humans stood. It sat in the thing, using long, flat-ended sticks to move the boat. It turned to me, and in one glimpse, I swore it could see straight through my mask, and into my memory. It turned it thing to me, and began to move to where I sat. the thing hit the pale land with a soft crunch, and it stepped off the thing. I turned to look at it, and stood up

Looking to me, it said, "greetings, gifted one. I am Charon, a mere sailor of this sea. I can see you are in great duress, and need help going somewhere. If I may, I can transport you there with my boat." So the thing that stood on the blue plains was called a boat. And maybe the blue plain was called the sea. I had a few questions, but at the moment, my biggest one was: what was a gifted one?

Gathering my thoughts, I said, "indeed, Charon, I am in need of transport across this 'sea'. If it would not hurt, would you help me get there?"

Charon nodded, and said, "of course, gifted one. It is my duty to help any in need." He used his not foot to indicate the 'boat'. "enter, and I will bring you to your destination."

I stepped into the 'boat', after which Charon entered as well, he picked up his flat-ended sticks, and then set off into the ocean.

We were quick to leave the land, and it soon was beyond my sight. Looking forward, I saw many smaller lights scattered along with the cracked sky light. Seeing all of these things that I have never even heard of before in my short life, I realized that even though my Omega taught me so much about the world, there was still so much more to discover. I then looked to Charon. He looked like someone who knew about much of life. Could he answer my innumerable questions?

After gathering up some courage, I asked Charon, "Charon, could I ask you a few questions?"

He looked to me, and said, "of course, gifted one. Please, ask away."

"I looked out to the sky above, and said, "first and foremost, I just want to ask; why do you call me 'gifted one?'"

Charon looked to the ocean that stood beyond us, and said, "in the legends of the ancient Grimm, there were Grimm who, unlike their brothers, were born with intelligence. The legends say that these Grimm were the key to defeating the humans, and would lead them to eternal victory." He shook his head sadly, and continued, saying, "however, those ones did not realize how freedom of intellect alters the mind. Almost every gifted one to have come into existence has decided that the human race must be protected, and rebel against their brothers. This is why Grimm are born unintelligent, so that they are naught but a slave to Salem." This was some interesting stuff. So I was born intelligent because of nothing more than a fluke, a flaw in the system. I feel both special and insulted at the same time. However, now, it is time for the important things.

After a moment, I asked Charon, "do you know what stuff humans have?"

Charon nodded, and said, "if you mean technology and abilities, I have a very expansive knowledge of this. For example, the humans have created things called 'technologies' to help them in life."

"like their 'machines'?" I interjected

"'machines' are merely a single part of human 'technologies.'" Charon responded. "technologies include things such as 'architecture'; a technology of creation. They use this to create their cities."

I nodded at this, and said, "well, what about abilities?"

Charon nodded, and replied with: well, first and foremost in human abilities is the ability to create. Because of their 'hands', which are the paws that they don't use to move. Using 'hands', they can build anything they need. However, 'hands', are not useful against their ultimate enemy, which is why they use their 2 most powerful combat tools: 'aura', and 'semblance'. Aura is an invisible barrier that acts as a third skin, if they are wearing 'clothes', their see-able second skin. Semblance is a special power that humans have in them, unique in its variety. The reason they have 'aura', and 'semblance', is because they have the one thing Grimm never had: a soul."

With this in mind, I now realized the real reason that humans were so much more powerful than us: they have something inside them that increases their power dramatically, to a point where Grimm are just annoyances to them. Now that I know the power and technologies of humans, I felt like I knew everything I needed to know at the time.

Bowing my head to Charon, I said, "thank you, for teaching me what I need to know."

Charon said simply, "you are welcome, young one. Now, rest. The journey is going to take some time." He placed his 'hand', on my mask, and I began to black out.

The last thing I thought before I slept was, "wait, how does he know where I want to go?" Then, there was nothing.

When I awoke from the slumber that Charon induced on me, the great sky light shining brightly in the sky, and I was on green land next to the 'sea'. I stood up, and took in the sight of this new land.

It was a fairly simple land, not much more different than my home. Green earth, blue seas, trees, the usual. If I wasn't so certain that it wasn't home, I would have said it was. As I got up, I noticed a chunk of hard grey earth with a drawing on it. I really couldn't make much sense of it, and the most I could depict was DANGER: REALLY CRAZY BROTHERS. So, maybe my family here might be insane? Would they attack me on sight? What could this even mean?

I shook myself out of the thought. I'm here for humans, not an insane family. I got up from the earth which I lied upon, and began walking inland. Chances were, they'd be there.

 **Hey guys, I.S.W.F. here, with the next chapter of from Grimm to Human. We got some island hopping going on here. Now, I know what you're thinking: where did he go? Well, I'll give you a hint: northwest of vale. Okay, so, now we meet Charon, a minor character with little more purpose than a means of transport… OR IS HE! I don't really know. I am not that good of a writer, and this is my longest chapter so far. I really wish for you guys to comment on things to help me improve my writing, and try to finish this story, unlike how 99% of stories on this site end up: unfinished. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy! Peace out, I.S.W.F.**


	5. growing, yet broken

The path I now took was a difficult one, that was for sure. As a Grimm, humans would naturally try and kill me, not that I have found any in this new place. However, as a heretic, it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out, and when this happens, I'll be hunted by every member of my family other than the heretics.

Family… family… as I think about the others of my kind I call my family, I realize how wrong the word describes them. They were once my family, when I was nothing more than a pup, learning about the world. When I decided to go against the Grimm mindset, they stopped being my family. But they are of my kind. What are they, if not related?

Such thoughts began to disorient my mind. What do you call a family you do not love? But, as I thought of it, I realized… the second I decided I wanted to be a human, I couldn't even call them family no longer. Nay, as soon as I became a heretic, the only family I had were my fellow heretics. And as long as I am not human, I cannot describe humans as family either. I was a heretic. All Grimm heretics were my family. Grimm who weren't heretics were nothing but enemies. They were not family. They were Grimm. Just simple Grimm, my species, but not my family. Something final. They were nothing to me.

With the weight of such thoughts off of my back, I felt… stronger. It was a feeling I could not describe, as if a heavy weight fell off my back. I felt lighter, and… free. That was the best way to describe this. I walked faster than before, with a lightness I have not felt before.

I walked on, through forests and plains, trying to find the 'cities' of the humans. However, as I walked under the leaves of giant trees, I encountered my first Grimm in this new land. A Beowulf, like me, prowling the forest with a pack near him. The main thing I noticed about them was the lack of an alpha. Alphas are the leaders of packs, and a pack without one shouldn't even be called that. However, there was something else, an eerie underlying air around them. Their eyes were dulled, they barely seemed alive. Now that I looked closer, they were walking in an uneasy, clumsy manner, in a seemingly trance-like state.

They stopped in front of me, and slowly turned to face me. The tranced Grimm stared at me with their cold, lifeless eyes, and then made an incoherent noise somewhere in between a howl and a shriek. The group of tranced Grimm charged at me with their clumsy movements, and tried to attack me. I, of course, was able to dodge it. They were persistent, however, and kept on attacking. I retaliated, biting the neck of one of them, and crushing their spine to bits. This should have been a fatal blow, but the tranced Grimm hardly seemed fazed. They continued their attack, scratching and biting at me whenever they could. I was getting overwhelmed fast, they were relentless, and I did no damage to them. I needed something, anything, to try and beat them.

At that moment, an idea entered my head. This might not work, but hey, it was worth a shot. Turning my backs on the tranced Grimm, I went to the nearest giant tree, and began to climb up it using my claws. The tranced Grimm circled the tree, and were waiting at the bottom of the tree, trying to claw their way up. However, they were much too clumsy, and constantly fell off. They could barely get off their back as well.

Perfect. As the horde of tranced Grimm fell down once again, I let go of the side of the tree, and fell right off the tree, and right onto one of the tranced Grimm. I went straight to work, and with a swipe of my claw, cut its head straight off. The body temporarily thrashed for a moment, then fell still, dead. I now knew the weakness of these tranced Grimm, and began the massacre. On the ground, one approached me from behind, and tried to cut my spine in two. However, I could feel the air move around him, and cut his head off, stopping him.

8 more. They were fairly pathetic, really. They moved so slow and clumsily, that it was a chinch to quickly kill them. There was no tact to their attacks, and they really were incompetent in the art of combat. Heck, even I was better than them, and I almost never fought in the nest. One split skull and 7 disemboweled heads later, and all of them were dead. The corpses laid about, dead as a Grimm could be. I looked at the corpses. There were 10 in all, meaning lots of Grimm to eat. This amount of Grimm could actually help me evolve into an alpha. Grimm need to eat to grow, and only 2 things have ever been sufficient for this: other Grimm, and, as I learned from my Omega, human souls. As much as I would prefer some human souls to grow, I would have to settle with this. Approaching the nearest my corpse, I began the feast.

They were delicious.

After I finished my food, I could feel the difference. I felt stronger. The injuries they inflicted on me were no more.

Soon after this, however, I began to feel an annoying itching and burning feeling beneath my skin. This was probably an indication of me evolving into an alpha. From what I saw before I left the cave, this process is extremely painful, and many have died from the pain. This, this hurt, but I doubt this is even the start. The thing I was worried about the most at the time, however, was my vulnerability. In the state of metamorphosis, I would be weak, and susceptible to the tranced Grimm. Before I began to evolve, I needed to find a safe space. I looked around at the giant trees around me. I remember the way the other tree broke on me, but these look stronger. There were many big trees that looked okay, but the biggest one looked best for staying on. With the buzzing feeling growing slowly stronger, I quickly climbed up the tree, and crawled onto the largest branch. I laid down, and prepared for a week of suffering.

It was easily one of the worst pains I have ever felt. Of course, I have not felt too much pain in my short life, but this was horrendous. My bones ached to the core, my skin burned, my flesh itched. I could see my body grow larger, more bone plating sprouted on my body, my mask became more intricate. My claws became sharper, grew longer. My fifth claw fully developed, to a point that I could touch my other 4 claws with it. The days went by slowly, always filled with excruciating pain. As the seventh day ended, and the eighth day began, the pain faded into a buzzing feeling, similar to the first day. By the time the sky disc reached the top of the sky, it completely disappeared, and I was one the move once more. Using my giant claws, I was capable of quickly sliding down the tree, leaving deep gouges in its trunk. My new form was so… different, I stood so much taller, and my limbs were of different sizes. I walked forward slowly, constantly stumbling and falling. I was quick to adjust, however, to the new feeling of movement. Soon, I was able to stumble around without falling. Even in the improvement I had, I would still be easy pickings for the tranced Grimm.

From behind me, I heard a howling shriek, like with the tranced Grimm I encountered. I turned around, and saw a large horde of tranced Grimm behind him, at least 4 times as much as the last pack. For a second, I was worried… until I recognized the incredible differences in power between him and them. Now, I was eager. He has been waiting for a good fight.

* * *

Four humans walked through the Giants' Forest, on a scouting mission for their city. This team of hunters, known as the SOUL of Wyverius, the city of dragons. This team consisted of: Sol Forge, Orion the dragonslayer, Ukabachi of the heads, and Layla Hunter. These were the best and brightest the city had to offer. They were the ones that, when no other hunter could, stopped the corrupted dragons crisis, and brought their city back from the brink. They were heroes by every account, praised by all, and even had monuments erected to praise them. Now they had to deal with another serious crisis.

Known to the populous of Wyverius as the Grimm Plague, this odd occurrence made all Grimm who came into contact with it nigh invincible, making even the simplest Grimm a huge threat. Faced with a crisis like no other, the people of the city turned to their most powerful warrior to deal with the problem.

As they walked through the giant tree forest, they began to notice unusual activity in the area. It started with some destroyed bushes and scratched trees, and it got progressively worse on the path, until they came in contact with a truly terrifying sight.

The forest in this area was in absolute ruins, with grass torn up all over the place, large claw marks gouging deeply into the trees. The most unnerving sight of them all, however, were the 9 disemboweled heads of diseased Grimm, all still alive.

"what happened here?" asked Orion, awestruck at the amount of carnage that took place in the clearing.

"Layla, what happened here?" Sol asked Layla, the only female on the team. Layla went up to the crime scene, and began to investigate the scene of the carnage. After investigating the scene of the crime, Layla had an answer for them. However, she was visibly shaken, something horrible happened here.

Taking a deep breath, she started with, "well, this is one of the most unusual attacks I have ever seen." The team leaned in on her, in anticipation of some grand fight of epic proportions. "firstly, the most unusual thing are the corpses themselves. These Grimm are still alive, even though their heads are brutally severed. This would indicate that the disease does, in fact, only take hold in the mind, and the Grimm infected by it are no longer." This was a new discovery, and something that could help their people survive. However, there was more to the story, and so they motioned for her to continue.

Looking to the carnage, she continued the story, saying, "the thing that confronted and beat these diseased Grimm was most certainly another Grimm, Beowulf, to be precise."

Orion interjected, saying, "how could one normal Beowulf defeat 9 Diseased Grimm?"

Layla pointed to the tree where the heads were found around, and said, "this Grimm clearly had experience fighting these diseased Grimm. It used every known advantage in its battle against the Diseased Grimm, indicating thus. However, the worst part is what happened after the fight." Though to the untrained eye Layla would look fine, but her team was with her for years, and noticed how shaken she was. What happened that could do this.

"after the fight…" Layla hesitated, the continued, saying, "the Grimm that beat them ATE them."

Almost in unison, Sol and Orion said together, "WHAT!"

She nodded, and said, "it's true. There is slobber on certain parts of the floor, and in that slobber, are large amounts of Grimm matter. Based off of this, I have reason to believe that this Grimm ate them."

Orion protested, saying, "well how could you know that! When Grimm die, they turn to dust, with no remains left. How could there be ANY Grimm matter in the stuff?"

It was Ukabachi who answered this time, saying, "Grimm saliva has the unique property of making it so that Grimm Matter does not escape. However, when the saliva dries, the matter is free to escape."

"Oh, that's cool." Orion said halfheartedly, obviously not finding it fun to have his thoughts shot down.

Then Ukabachi said, "Layla, I believe you forgot a certain important piece of info." Ukabachi turned away from the carnage, and pointed to a singular tree.

"that tree there: there are markings of a normal Beowulf climbing to the very top, look slightly fresh, about a week old." Ukabachi explained to them.

"so what? A Beowulf climbed a tree, big deal." Orion said

Ukabachi shook his head slowly, and said, "If you go around to the other side, you will see what is interesting about this."

Grumbling, Orion trudged off to the other side of the tree, but when he got there, he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!" On the other side of the tree, there were 10 deep gouges in the tree, leading all the way up to the top.

Somehow, a normal Beowulf went up a tree, and came down a Beowulf major.

"what-… how?!..." Orion said, incredulous. However, these thoughts were interrupted when they heard a shriek like howl from a mile ahead.

Something was fighting some diseased Grimm.

* * *

This was fun, I had to admit. With my size and strength, they were just so weak. The first one to attack me was instantly denied the chance when I crushed its skull with my claws, killing it instantly. Most of the other tranced Grimm weren't faring much better. Honestly, I could do this all day. Their numbers were not much of an advantage, seeing as they could barely even coordinate enough to attack at the same time, much less use tactics. Another one jumped at me, only to get beheaded. Golly, they were pathetic. The rush of euphoria was amazing. Kill. Kill more. Kill everything. LET NOTHING LIVE.

I barely had control over my own body, acting more out of instinct than own action. Nothing will live. I will kill all. Hehe…haha, GAHAHAHAHA!

For the first time since I was born, I lost control.

The power was… intoxicating. However, losing control… was far from it.

It was like seeing yourself do things you don't like, and you had no control over it. Get back. Back in control. Restrain yourself. Its better. Much better. Get back… MUST GET BACK! I began to claw my way out of the depth of the recesses of my mind, desperately clawing for control over my own body once again. Further. Further. Even further. There is a light. In hopes of getting my body back I reach for it…

I awaken to see devastation all around. All of the Tranced Grimm were dead, and heavily mutilated as well. I pick myself up from the carnage, shaken. The death around me was nothing compared to the fear of losing control.

I could not comprehend how it even happened. I just… lost control, without reason. I looked at the dead corpses of the Tranced Grimm. What even happened to them to make them so… tranced? Was that happening to me as well? I shakily looked at my claws, realizing the implications.

This… Trance, it was the biggest threat to me I have ever seen. This was more important than power. How could I get power if I can't control myself? The humans weren't important anymore. No, the only thing that mattered now was to get rid of this threat. There was no greater priority.

The question now was, how? How would I get rid of a thing I can't understand? I needed help for this. Sadly, I doubt any heretics survived this type of disease, if there were any here in the first place. Lying down in the carnage, I began to rest, with a new objective in mind.

When the four hunters in the area reached the place where the conflict occurred, all that they saw was dead Grimm, and sleeping in the middle of it all, was a Beowulf major.

"well, there's your suspect." Sol said to Layla, "what do we do now?"

Layla ignored Sol, and said to Ukabachi, "send word to the retirement squad. Package size: major. Do it quiet." Ukabachi nodded at this, and in a rush of air, disappeared.

Turning to Sol, she finally responded, saying, "now, we find out why."

* * *

In a cave north of the giant forest, a monstrous Grimm resided. Almost as old as the human race, this Grimm was the last of its kind. A bipedal creature, it had long legs ending with hooves, with a thin body, and spindly arms that ended with claws. With the head of a goat, the sharpened antlers of an elk, and enough strength to punch even some of the strongest of today's Grimm into submission, it is easily one of the oldest grim still alive. Looking up to the outside of its cave, it softly growled, and picked up a staff nearby to it, which was made of what looked like birch wood and the Bones of Grimm. Holding the staff before itself, a black vortex appeared before it. Walking through the vortex, it exited at a cliff overlooking a road.

Why did it always have to do it itself?

* * *

A group of humans walked on a narrow road surrounded by cliffs, escorting a package. What the package held, of course, was a Beowulf major. They were about a five hour drive out to the city that they were delivering it to. The trip so far was fairly smooth, with absolutely no way for it to go wrong at this point.

Of course, if you say that, you're just asking for things to go horribly wrong.

It started when one of the cliffs collapsed, blocking the road. However, there was no reason behind its collapse, as it hasn't rained hard enough to do so in a long. Then, a large, shadowy creature attacked.

It was a Grimm, that was for sure, but it was unlike any they have ever seen, taking action, they went on the attack against the Grimm, only to be interrupted from a dark energy the emanated from the staff in its hand. The attack killed some people, but they kept attacking, trying to defeat this new foe. The movement was pointless though, and the Grim lifted its staff up once more, and the area was covered in black fire.

Screams and death permeated the air. When the fire stopped, not humans were left, and all that remained were bones and souls. The creature collected the souls, and in a single gulp ate them all.

it approached the cage where the leaping alpha Beowulf was captured, and carefully pried it open. Carefully, it pulled out a stone, with a depiction of a map on it, and placed it in front of the sleeping Grimm's head, and walked away, summoning another portal to take itself back to its cave.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I.S.W.F. here, and I have made yet another chapter already. I surprise myself sometimes. Well, some weird stuff happened this time. Our hero became an alpha Beowulf, lost control in fighting, ate tranced Grimm, got captured by humans, and got rescued by a strange ancient Grimm. Quite an active day. Well, I hope I was able to entertain you with this latest chapter. Please help me improve my stuff with constructive criticism, and all that jazz. Peace out, I.S.W.F.**

 **PS: i might up the rating to m due to future horrific events.**


	6. the Vendahoj

After freeing the Beowulf alpha, the Ancient Grimm returned to his home, content with his actions. He killed the human guards, released the Gifted One, gave the stone, and placed down the direction mar-.

He forgot to place down the direction markers. Growling, he quickly opened a portal, and set off to do just that.

* * *

When I awoke from my slumber, I was quick to notice the change in my surroundings. Instead to a giant forest, I was in a box of shiny gray earth, which was battered heavily, and bent in one place to create an opening to the outside of the box. There was a stone near my face, with a drawing on it, similar to the one I found when I first got here. I really couldn't make out much on it, but something about going to the forest then going up? What? How am I supposed to make sense of this? Snarling softly, I went outside of the box to see what was going on.

And I found, a bloodbath. The stench of death was as thick as the carnage that caused it. Almost 55 dead humans littered the ground, without even a soul to feast on. Drawn into the ground, were 3 lines, converging on a single point, I guess indicating a direction to move. I looked into my hand at the stone. Similar markings were littered on it, all pointing for some way to go. Is this telling me to go somewhere? I looked back to where the sign was pointing to. I really didn't have anything better to do. I guess I will follow the trail. Going back down the narrow path, I began to follow the signs to wherever they are directing me to go.

I just hoped I chose the right path.

Whoever was leading me on was thorough, this much was for certain. almost every 3 miles, there was another directory marker, and in the forest, the distance in between them was 1/6th of that distance. They eventually lead me to a large clearing, the one I fought all of those tranced Grimm in. a giant direction marker pointing to the right of me was in the middle, indicating a change in direction. I followed the markers in this direction to the end of the forest, and saw the entrance to a giant cave, and another direction marker pointing directly inside of it.

This is the end of their path. Who is it directing me here, and why? What is their plan on all of this? I entered the cave. Hopefully, I'll find more answers than questions.

When I first entered the cave, I was quick to notice a faint light in the back of the cave. This place had something in it, that was sure. I was near the light. Just around the corner and… well, either this Grimm is what lead me here, or it ate whatever let me here.

I backed up slowly, hoping that if I moved slowly, it wouldn't see me. But of course, like that would happened. The monstrous Grimm quickly turned, grabbing its long stick made of… tree matter and Grimm bone…? And pointed it menacingly at me. After a second, however, the threatening air around the creature diminished, and its posture relaxed.

Looking at me, the monster said, "greetings, gifted one. It seems you have answered my summons. I am the Vendahoj, and I have summoned you here to help me stop these tranced Grimm."

Huh. I never though such a monstrous creature would be capable of coherent speech. But, my biggest question was; what does it know? And why does it need my help? What should I ask first? Who it is? What even is it anyway? Has it ever tasted red forest sap before? However, in that moment of pondering, I knew exactly what I needed

Looking up to the Vendahoj, I asked, "why are the Grimm all tranced?"

The Vendahoj looked at me with its four, unwavering eyes, and said, "based on the symptoms of these tranced Grimm, I believe they are under the control of a Siren."

"what's a Siren?" I asked the Grimm.

"a Siren is a Grimm almost as ancient of a species as mine, being around since almost the beginning of all Grimm. They have unique abilities, including putting many different creatures, including Grimm, in a 'Tranced' state, putting on a skin that looks like a human, but really isn't underneath, and many other deceptive tricks."

Wait, almost as old as the human race? And this Grimm is older than these 'sirens'? Jeez, no wonder it can talk. But I needed to know more. I have now learned of my enemy, and the tricks up their sleeve. But why me? Where could they be hiding? And most importantly, why here? What could be so special about this place to attack here? I needed to know. I needed to know more. More…. More… MORE…

Stop. It's happening again. What is going on? This is the new most important thing.

Growling to the Vendahoj, I asked, "why am I losing control of myself?"

"you have been infected by the Siren." it responded, "I do not know a cure for this, but if we beat the Siren, you should be free."

"Where. Is. The. Siren." I growled to it, enraged at my predicament.

"that action is not advisable." it said

"I don't care." I growled, "I need to stop this."

Growling loudly, it said, "you will not go. You are not ready for this, and you're the only Grimm I have encountered that can resist the powers of the Siren. You need to train."

Roaring, I shouted, "I NEED TO STAY IN CONTROL OF MYSELF!" for a long time, the Vendahoj was silent.

Then, it responded; slowly, and methodically, saying, "and you will. But the only way to do that is to beat the Siren, and the only way to beat the Siren is to grow stronger."

Holding out a hand, it said, "stay with me, and I will help you achieve the strength needed to beat the Siren."

I don't need help. I need to beat the Siren. But… I'm weak. This, 'Vendahoj' was right. I wasn't strong enough. But it, it has been alive for even longer that my Omega, and could possibly help me out in the long run.

I approached the Vendahoj, and said, "fine, I'll do your training. But then, I'm going after the Siren, whether you like it or not."

It nodded, and said, "good, then let us start your training. The first thing we must do is expand your prowess in combat. Come with me." Taking up its stick in its left had, I held it out, causing a vortex of dark power to appear, it motioned for me to follow it, and entered the portal.

I really was confused about what he just did. what kind of black stuff was that? Eh, doesn't matter. Entering the vortex, I began my training to defeat the Siren.

When I exited the dark forest, I was quick to recognize my surroundings: it was a clearing in the giant forest, the same one where I first lost control to the Siren.

The Vendahoj turned to me, and said, "before you even think of fighting the Siren, you must be able to be capable of quickly, and efficiently, defeating their slaves without trouble." Behind it, a Grimm, similar to the one I saw back when I was part of the pack. However, this one was obviously tranced, and charged the Vendahoj with a fury.

The Vendahoj seemed to be unfazed, and continued saying, "these tranced Grimm are immune to all attacks, and even if you cut off their heads, they will persist living, if only as heads." Huh, so my way of defeating the tranced Grimm was wrong. The more you know.

The Vendahoj then said, "the only way to kill a tranced Grimm is to crack its mask, and in doing so, they die." The big burly Grimm was right behind the Vendahoj, and was about to strike, until the Vendahoj turned around, and struck the Grimm faster than my eye could follow, destroying its mask. It hit the tree behind it, which broke, and fell on the floor, dead.

Nonchalantly, the Vendahoj turned to faced me, and said, "now, as seen with my demonstration with the tranced Ursa Grimm, such tactics are very effective, and quickly kill Grimm, tranced or not. Now, take in mind that scratches on the mask do not affect the Grimm in any way, so aim to crack. If your attack creates a shallow crack, nothing will happen. Only cracks that penetrate through the entire mask will break it. Other than these two exceptions, any size crack will kill a Grimm instantly." I nodded. Find mask, crack it deep. Something along those lines.

Jumping up to the tops of the trees, the Vendahoj said, "well, it's now your turn. Good luck." To my right, a deep, bellowing shriek (is that even possible?) was heard. Turning to face it, I saw another of those burly Grimm; I believed that the Vendahoj called them 'Ursa?', was charging me. It was larger than the other 'Ursa', meaning that it was most likely a tranced Alpha. Clumsily swinging at me, I was quick to dodge, and began to use the things that the Vendahoj told me to do to combat the Tranced Alpha. Once again, the Alpha swung at me, and once again, I dodged. The thing was slow, this was going to be-

A fast attack from its left claw silenced me, by sending me flying into a tree. Ok, this was going to be a little harder than I thought. Jumping at its mask, I prepared an attack to finish it quickly, only to be stopped by another attack, slamming me into yet another tree.

This was getting pretty annoying. I needed a change in tactics. Charging in once again, I rushed at the Alpha, which prepared another attack. However, instead of attacking when I reached it, I jumped around it, causing its attack to miss. Though I was too large to jump on its back as an Alpha myself, I still was able to use my new placement to my advantage, as I cut its back legs off, causing it to fall over.

Now was my chance. Approaching it, I pulled back my claw, and cut its mask in two, causing the mask to crack, and then shatter. Maskless, the Alpha Ursa roared in pain, before falling down, dead. Not wanting to waste a meal, I dug into the corpse of the Ursa, using its matter as nourishment.

The Vendahoj jumped down from his place in the trees, and said to me, "well done. A little more practice, and you'll be ready to face any foe the Siren throws at you." I nodded, and continued my feast.

Once I was done, I looked to the Vendahoj, and asked, "well, what's next?"

The Vendahoj replied with, "well, as much as I would want for you to continue getting better at killing the tranced Grimm, I believe that you could do that in your free time. For now, we will begin to increase your strength to a point where you will stand a chance against the Siren. However, to do that, you will at least need to be an Omega Beowulf. However, to do that, you will need copious amounts of human souls. And the only way to get those would be to kill an entire city's worth of humans. Meaning…"

After a little bit of pondering, the Vendahoj said "to gain the power to defeat the Siren, you will need to kill all of the humans in the nearby city."

I protested, saying, "but our first priority should be to defeat the Siren- "

He cut me off, and said, "but the only way to defeat the Siren would be to have power equal to an Omega, and the only way to do that would be to kill an entire city of humans. Sorry, but empowering you takes priority."

"Can't I at least do something that could help me do that before doing your little 'genocide?'" I asked.

The Vendahoj pondered for a moment, before saying, "I could teach you to read."

Looking at it quizzically, I asked, "what's 'read?'"

The Vendahoj laughed, and said, "reading is an art that lets you understand one half of the human language."

I looked at it with a deadpanned expression, and said, "now, how would that help me with your genocide?"

It said, "in the city, there is a singular building, and in that singular building, is housed every single warrior the city has to offer. The only way to find it, however, is to read a map that shows you where everything in the city is. This is the use of reading." Everything it said made sense, except…

"what is a map, as well as a building?" I asked it.

It replied with, "a map is a drawing depicting were everything is. A building is a single piece of a city."

"oh." I replied simply, "I think I don't need it, thanks for the offer though."

Sighing, the Vendahoj simply said, "of course. Don't come back to me when you have no clue what you are doing."

Shrugging it off, I said, "yeah, whatever. Just, send me to the city." I'm going to need you to stand by just in case I need some advice.

"yeah, whatever," the Vendahoj grumbled. Holding out its staff, a vortex appeared. I went through it, as well as the Vendahoj, to the human city.

We were on a cliff overlooking what I really thought to be the city. There were many shining, towering spires, with countless humans wandering between them.

The Vendahoj jumped out of the portal, and looked down at the city.

Turning to me, it said, "now, since you did not accept my offer to learn to read, I have decided to give you some quick, simple tips to ensure your survival. Firstly, MAKE SURE YOU ONLY KILL THE WARRIOR HUMANS BEFORE THE NORMAL ONES. This will be vital to your success. Secondly, destroy any way for the to escape. Break boats, destroy exits, any way to strand them in the city. Finally, the best way to kill a warrior human is to drown them. Cover their face, and dunk it in water, and only take it out when their soul is revealed. Then, eat the soul. Rinse, and repeat, until every single warrior human is dead. That's all I have for you. Good luck."

With that, a vortex appeared before me. Before I could react, the Vendahoj threw me into the vortex, which promptly closed behind me.

Looking at my new surroundings, I got up, and started my adventure in the city.

Or at least, the caves under it.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to tell that Layla was enraged.

First, they get sent on a mission that come out empty for anything except a cannibalistic Grimm. Then, after getting the heavy bastard on the transport, she learns, just as she got back to the city, that the convoy was attacked, there were no survivors, and the Grimm escaped. Finally, her grandmother died of cancer while she was away, and she wasn't even able to be by her side in her last moments.

Yep, absolutely horrendous. The citizens kept quiet when she was nearby, and her teammates stood in silence by her side.

Well, it's not like she was the only one who was having a bad day.

Orion really didn't like failing the mission, and was quick to hit a few bars before going back to the barracks. The other 2 soon followed, leaving Layla alone.

Her favorite places to go were unable to cheer her up, not even the shooting range. Well, when you have a day that bad, I guess you would feel the same way.

Sighing, she packed up, then left for the barracks to sleep, unaware of the two glowing red eyes staring at her from the gutters.

* * *

These humans really are helping me out. First, they give me a system of tunnels I use to get anywhere stealthily, next they give me holes to spy on them from down there! It's almost as if they want to all die to my claws.

I was having some trouble finding the warrior humans that should be a danger to me. I was thinking that maybe I should have taking up the Vendahoj's offer of teaching me to 'read'. I was about to return to the Vendahoj so that I could do just that, until I saw a familiar looking human out of the small hole. It was one of the four from the red forest, when they were taking all of that sap. Though I really didn't like them for taking the most delicious food in the world, the most important thing was that this was a warrior human. That meant, it would lead me to the other warrior humans.

And my grand plan to kill everyone would begin.

I was having difficulty keeping track of the human. Even though I could look from the tunnel holes, they greatly limited my view, making it harder for me to follow the human, I was able to keep track of it to what I hoped to be the 'building' that the Vendahoj talked about. Once the human entered it, I thought for sure that this was the place. Now that I knew where they warrior humans were, I began to mark the area, digging my claws into the gray earth. After I was done, the walls and floor, minus the shallow narrow sea, was covered in scratch marks. Content with my work, I then began my new objective: how the hell was I supposed to get out of these caves?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I.S.W.F. here, back with another chapter of from Grimm to human. Now, I know that so far the story has been progressing fairly quickly, but this is only the first arc out of, like 10 arcs. Not to mention that the next 9 arcs will take up a few more chapters than 5 chapters. However, I know many of you will be confused (mostly because you don't have a clue what a 'Vendahoj' is), so I'm going to be blunt in saying: this character is going to be important. Well, that's all. Remember, constructive criticism, and I.S.W.F., out.**


	7. Hunting the Huntsmen

I walked through the tunnels below the human city, scouring the place for a way to the surface. The closest things I could find were little holes covered in reddish hard earth, that were much too small for me to enter and exit through. The tunnels were long, and I easily got lost. Luckily, claws make good tools for marks. There were many dead ends, and I felt like I would never get out. However, on the 15th tunnel I chose, I found something… interesting. This tunnel lead outside, where all the water left the tunnels. Looking through it, I saw it was suspended on the cliff. Using my claws, I dug into the earth, and began to traverse up the Cliffside. Once I reached the top, I stared at the top of the cliff, and saw the city, with nothing in between it and me.

With a feeling of accomplishment, I reentered the tunnels below. I have discovered my way up.

* * *

There were few things more unusual than reports of a Grimm in the sewers. Especially when this Grimm is supposedly a Beowulf major. However, when you are a hunter of Wyverius, trained in the nearby hunter training facility, you're supposed to go check out the problem, no matter how ridiculous sounding it really was.

Supposedly, a group of sewer maintenance workers were down here, making sure that the sewers were in working order, when one of them saw strange claw marks on the wall. he followed the marks, and when he saw the faint red glow of the eyes of a Grimm. Immediately he, and the rest of his group left, in hopes of not becoming Grimm chow. Totally unbelievable, right?

However, this was the problem Primum Mortuus was having. This Grimm in the sewers, even though it seemed next to impossible, the signs of such a Grimm living down here were here. Deep claw marks in the walls same as the worker supposedly saw, as well as impressions were something moderately heavy stepped on some weak stone. Well, one thing is certain: something was, or still is, down here. and he was going to stop it.

Now, even he would admit it: he was easily one of the weakest hunters in the city. In fact, he was about 12 spots above the number one worst hunter. However, when even the weakest hunter in the city can take down a group of 5 Beowolves alone, that does not mean much. He began to notice a more frequent appearance of claw mark: a sign that he was getting closer, even if it is only by a little bit. He pulled his weapon, a war axe named imperator, off of his back, and turned the corner, to see a sight he hoped he would never see.

It was a Beowulf alpha, that much was for certain. so, the sewer maintenance worker wasn't lying about the Grimm in the sewers. But how did it get in here? the closest entrance to the sewers that was large enough to let the beast in was suspended 50 meters up a cliff, no way the Grimm could have crawled up such a long distance! However, if it did, that would indicate that this Alpha is much stronger than the others, and could be a problem. He needed to eliminate it right now if it really held that much of a threat. Primum approached the Grimm, his war axe held high, intent on eliminating the threat before him. As he got closer though, the Grimm didn't even move, as if it didn't even notice him. This was going to be even easier than he thought. He approached the Grimm, axe held high, prepared to strike down the beast. However, this is when the Grimm struck.

The Grimm's claw shot out from the mass of fur, bone and shadow, grabbing Primum by the face. Dropping the war axe, Primum began to grab onto the fingers of the Grimm, desperately attempting to tear the hand off his face. However, the Grimm, was stronger and then proceeded to submerge Primum's head in the sewer water, making him unable to breathe. He flailed wildly, desperately attempting to escape the deathly grip of the Grimm holding him down. His lungs screamed with pain, desperately trying to take in oxygen that wasn't there. He started to black out, his movements slowing. His aura couldn't protect against this! This Grimm, no, this demon, it was smart enough to realize his weakness.

It was far too dangerous. This was the last thought of Primum Mortuus, the first to die, and the starting point, of the 60-year-genocide.

* * *

I looked at the human that lied still in the 'sea'. I was tempted to stop it now, but I remembered the instructions that the Vendahoj said. So, I waited. Waited for the human's 'soul' to escape its body. The human's chest began to glow, as an orb of light escaped the human. Was this the soul? Releasing the human's corpse, and took the soul into my hands. The orb was so foreign to me, almost like the anti-thesis of Grimm. Well, no risk, no reward, right? I took the orb of light to my mouth, and ate it.

There are no words to describe the feeling that happened next. The best I could come up with was a combination of pain, pleasure, euphoria, depression, sweet and sour. My entire thought process was scrambled, and I could barely stop twitching. However, when this process was over, and I reoriented myself, I felt better, somehow. Stronger. But I needed more. If I wanted to be human, I needed more. I looked up to the ceiling above my head. Up there, there was my key to being human.

I just needed to take it.

* * *

The four greatest hunters of Wyverius; Sol Forge, Orion the Dragonslayer, Ukabachi of the Heads, and Layla Hunter, were out in the forest, once again on a mission to discover the source of the Diseased Grimm. However, something different was on the mind of Layla Hunter.

"damn it, where the hell did that Grimm go!?" Layla shouted, frustrated out of her mind. The Grimm she was referring to was the Beowulf major that they captured about 3 weeks ago: the one that somehow escaped, killed all of the guards that were surrounding it, and made it so the only remains left were the bones.

That one.

Sighing, Sol didn't even try to get Layla to focus back on the mission. Once she got like this, it was pretty much impossible to stop her. Everyone in the team knew this. So, they just followed her, as she tracked down the Grimm.

Funnily enough, this proved to both be easy, and impossible at the same time.

First of all, even though the tracks were still enough for Layla to follow, they were horribly faded, most likely due to the fact that it has been about 3 weeks. Because of this, Layla had some trouble following them. This was not much of a problem, as it just something delaying them from their objective.

However, they got to the hard part when they reached the cave.

After following the faded tracks for however long that was, they came across a cave, where the tracks ended.

Looking to this, Layla said, "the tracks go in, but don't come back out. The Beowulf is still in there."

The other three nodded at this, and pulled out their weapons, prepared for a fight.

Sadly, no weapon on Remnant could have prepared them for what was resided in that cave.

The first thing they noticed once they entered the cave was the sense of purified dread that permeated the air. Something unusual because there was nothing to dread about in the cave as far as they knew, other than a Beowulf major. However, as the traveled deeper into the cave, they noticed a dim, crimson light inside one of the tunnels to the right.

They entered through the tunnel, hoping that the Beowulf major was inside of there, hopefully asleep. However, this was not the case, as they turned the corner of the tunnel, and in the chamber before them, sat an absolute monstrosity of a Grimm.

Four red eyes, head shaped like a dragon skull, sharp antlers protruding from its head, long legs and arms, hooves, sharp nail-like claws, and a thin body, the Grimm looked like something straight out of a horror movie. In one of its hands, it held a staff that looked to be made of birch wood and bone. In front of the Grimm, there was an abyss filled to the brim with a black liquid made of something only the gods, and the beast, would know of. From the moment they saw it, they knew they were underprepared to face something like this.

"tactical retreat?" Sol asked nervously. Everyone nodded to this, and began to back out of the tunnel, and back into the main cave. However, once they got to the end of the tunnel, they saw the Grimm from the room standing before them, blocking their way out. They had only one question: how the hell did it get here?

However, before they could ponder this, the Grimm opened its mouth, and asked, "Why do you invade my home, humans?"

Did the Grimm just talk?

* * *

The Vendahoj sighed. The four humans weren't very stealthy, contrary to what they most likely thought. As soon as they backed out from the entrance to its chambers, it created a portal, to intercept them before they could escape.

Looking at the humans before itself, the Vendahoj said, "Why do you invade my home, humans?" a simple question, with a simple answer.

Instead, the humans decided to gawk at the Vendahoj like it was some sort of albino Grimm.

Growling, he said, "answer the question!"

One of the humans, the one in the brown and red armor with a mask replied, saying, "I am sorry for my companions' actions, we were just surprised to hear a Grimm speak our language."

The Vendahoj said, "obviously, but you still haven't answered the question. Why are you here?"

This time another human, the one dressed in armor that was the same color as fire said, "well, mysterious talking Grimm, we are looking for a Beowulf major that entered this cave, but never came out. Do you know about this?"

The Vendahoj knew exactly whom the human spoke of. The Vendahoj just sent the Grimm to the city a week ago.

Grumbling, the Vendahoj said, "well, you're looking in the wrong place. The one you are looking for is most likely in a place with lots of humans, such as yourself." Half the story. This has to trip them up-

The human in minimal clothing shouted, "my God, the Beowulf is in the city!"

Spawn of a Beowulf.

The Vendahoj lowered into a stance and said, "well, now I'm going to have to kill you. Don't take it personally." Lifting his clawed hand, he struck at the golden warrior, whom moved out of the way faster than his eyes could follow.

"God damn it!" the least armored human shouted, and pulled a weapon, which, if the Vendahoj remembered correctly, was called a sniper rifle, off of its back, and aimed at the Vendahoj. A great booming noise originated from the gun, and projectiles began to fly towards the Vendahoj's eyes. Of the four shots, three were blocked. However, the last one hit its mark, taking out one of his eyes.

Roaring in pain, the Vendahoj lifted its staff to the air, preparing to obliterate the annoying as hell humans. However, when he looked down, the humans were gone. Turning around, it saw the humans running for the exit.

Now, he couldn't allow that. Using a vortex, he teleported in front of the humans, once again blocking their exit.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't let you leave. Don't take it personally." The Vendahoj snarled. Holding up its staff, it made a great orb of dark power at the tip of the staff, and slammed it onto the ground, creating a shockwave of dark energy, throwing the humans away, and back into the cave.

The humans got up off of the ground, and brandished their weapons once more.

before they jumped back into the fray, the one in the mask asked, "why do you insist on doing this?"

the Vendahoj, being a civilized Grimm, answered, saying, "well, I can't have you killing my comrade, can we? Especially when they could be the key to ending the Siren."

The human in the golden armor made a confused noise, and asked, "the Siren?"

The Vendahoj shook its head slowly, and said, "Yes, the Siren, the whole damn reason for all these tranced Grimm."

The human in minimal clothing had a brief look of shock on its face for an instant, before quickly morphing back to a scowl.

Then, the said human asked, "well, how can a simple Beowulf be key in ending such an opponent?"

The Vendahoj said, "The bugger's smart. Even when outnumbered and outclassed, the kid can use his wit to defeat adversity. Sadly, you would need to be more than smart to fight the Siren, so I sent him to the city to… grow up."

The one in the fiery armor asked, "What do you mean, grow up?"

The Vendahoj growled, and said, "Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" with that, the Vendahoj charged at the group of hunters once more, continuing the fight.

The three humans in armor pulled out their weapons; a spear, a sword, and a katana, and charged at the Vendahoj, while the human with the rifle remained in the back. The Vendahoj and the armored humans met in the middle, both intent on killing the other side.

The Vendahoj struck first, sweeping its hand at the golden warrior, throwing the human backwards. The human slid across the stone, the friction of the stone on the feet of its armor slowing the human to a stop. The human leveled the tip of its spear to the Vendahoj's chest, and lunged towards the Vendahoj, hoping to kill the monster in a single blow. The Vendahoj jumped to the side of this attack, only to jump into the path of the fire-armored human's sword, which found its marks, creating a deep gash in the Vendahoj's torso. Roaring in pain, the Vendahoj held up its staff, and using it, made an orb of pure dark energy, which the Vendahoj then threw at the human in the mask. The human quickly dodged the orb, which hit the ground, creating a large explosion of dark energy. The masked human pulled the katana from its sheath, and attacked the Vendahoj, creating large cuts with deadly precision. Enraged, the Vendahoj lifted its staff up once more, and created a shockwave of dark energy, originating from itself. The three offending humans were blown away, giving the Vendahoj some time to recover. However, the human with the rifle began to take shots at the Vendahoj, which began to pierce its flesh. Roaring, the Vendahoj pointed its staff towards this human, and shot a beam of pure dark energy at it. The human's eyes widened, but it was too late.

The beam hit the human with full force, and a scream could be heard from the human, before it died out.

The Vendahoj turned back to the other three humans. One down, three to go.

At least, the Vendahoj thought that until it was shot in the back by the human it thought it just killed.

Snarling, the Vendahoj turned back to the supposedly dead human, and saw how badly the attack hurt it. The thing couldn't even stand, barely on its knees. Its clothes were torn to shreds, and it panted heavily

Simple prey. The Vendahoj pointed its staff at the human once more, and shot a single bolt of dark energy at the human, just enough to finish it off. However, the human in the mask ran in, and moved the human out of the way before the bolt could hit it, saving the human.

Snarling, the Vendahoj focused on trying to kill these humans, forgetting completely about the other two humans.

Until they struck.

The human in fire-colored-armor struck at the Vendahoj's heel, cutting its tendons, immobilizing the Vendahoj. Then, the human in the golden armor struck, charging at the immobile Grimm, and impaled the Vendahoj in the chest. Roaring, the Vendahoj collapsed, and fell immobile to the ground.

* * *

Pulling the spear out of the fallen Grimm's chest, Orion turned to his fellow huntsmen, and said, "Let's go. We need to report our findings."

Nodding, the group began to walk out of the cave, Sol in the front of the group, Layla leaning on Ukabachi for support, and Orion trailing behind.

They were completely oblivious to the large hand reaching for Orion.

The hand snatched Orion with a crash, and the rest of the group turned around to see the Vendahoj standing once more, with Orion held in its hand. The two capable of fighting grabbed the handles of their weapons, only to freeze, unable to move.

Surrounding the Vendahoj was an aura of pure darkness, which filled the air with pure fear. Before their very eyes, every wound they inflicted on it healed before their very eyes, and soon, it looked like it never even was harmed. Squeezing its hand, the Vendahoj began to crush the golden armored warrior, and while his aura was protecting him for the moment, it wouldn't be long before it failed.

Looking to his fellow huntsmen, and shouted, "forget about me! Get to the city. They need to know about the Siren, as well as the Beowulf in the sewers! GO!"

The other three huntsmen didn't like it, but Orion was right. Ukabachi picked up Layla from the ground, and the three Huntsmen set off to the city.

* * *

Back in the cave, Orion struggled against the strength of the Vendahoj.

The Vendahoj looked at the human in its hand, and asked, "What is your name?"

Orion looked to the Grimm, and said, "If only to talk to something before I die, I say my name is Orion."

The Vendahoj nodded, and said, "it was a tough fight, Orion."

Orion nodded, and said, "I couldn't agree more."

With a noise of shattering glass, the aura of Orion depleted, leaving him defenseless. The grip of the Vendahoj increased, and instantly crushed Orion, killing him. The Vendahoj let go of his corpse, letting it fall to the ground. From Orion's chest, a soul surfaced from his being, which the Vendahoj took hold of, and consumed.

The Vendahoj walked away from its fallen foe. There were three more, so the least it could do is warn the young one.

It needed to make sure its pawn didn't die so soon into the game, after all

* * *

 **Well, that happened. Hi, I used to be I.S.W.F., but now I am The Gravrobber. Why? Because why not. Well, while we didn't see much of the main character in this chapter, we got some action between the huntsmen and the Vendahoj. Who knew the Vendahoj could speak English? One of the hunters dies, the Vendahoj has some aura-like ability, and it turns out that our hero is nothing more than a pawn in a game the Vendahoj is playing. The questions are: what is the Vendahoj's endgame? And will our hero ever escape the clutches of the Vendahoj? Yeah, if you want answers to these questions, you're gonna have to wait a while. Well, this was fun. Peace out, The Gravrobber.**

 **Fun fact: to choose the name for the first huntsman our hero kills, I literally typed first dead into google translate, and translated it into Latin to find the name for this hunter.**


	8. Bad News Beowulves

Three hunters stood before a woman named Pharah Queen, the Mayor of Wyverius, a woman whom was known for two things: her absolute mastery in most martial arts, and her… unusual policies in leading the city.

Leaning back in her chair, Pharah looked to the three hunters and asked, "so, how'd the survey go, Sol?"

Sighing, Sol said, "well, let's just say that the survey had… mixed feedback."

Nodding, Pharah said, "well, this sounds a bit promising. Let's hear the bad news first, shall we?"

Sol looked down, and said, "Orion died on the mission."

Pharah's eyes widened in shock, and she shouted, "WHAT! He was our best hunter! This shouldn't be possible!"

The three hunters looked at the floor, not bothering to answer Pharah. Pharah quickly got the message, and decided to go back to the report.

Pharah sighed, and said, "very well. What was the cause of death?"

It was Layla who answered this time, saying, "most likely? Crushed to death."

Pharah looked to the ground, silently mourning the loss of their greatest hunter before continuing, saying, "And the good news?"

Ukabachi was the one who answered this time, saying, "firstly, we have discovered the cause of the diseased Grimm crisis."

Pharah brightened up, and said, "why, that has to be the best news I've heard in the past 3 years! What is it? This is vital to the survivability of the city."

Layla responded this time, saying, "a new classification of Grimm called a Siren."

Pharah looked at them, and said, "A Siren? First of all, how did you learn this? Secondly, what is a Siren?"

Sol responded, saying, "well, as to what a Siren is, we don't know."

Pharah said, "you don't know what it is? Then how do you know it is the cause?"

Layla answered, saying, "that's the other thing. We found a new type of Grimm: one that had the ability to talk." Pharah had a look of shock on her face, as would anyone.

"A talking Grimm. And you're sure that this is real?"

Layla nodded, and said, "indeed. It what incredibly strong, causing shockwaves with each attack. However, the worst part was its power to cast dark energy at us."

Pharah blinked twice, before saying, "so you're saying, that we have a Grimm, that is a God damn WIZARD!?"

Ukabachi merely nodded in response. Pharah groaned at the thought of telling the city about some wizard Grimm in the forest.

She then asked, "anything else?"

Sol answered, saying, "well, we may have a Grimm somewhere in the city, doing… something."

Pharah looked at him, and said, "In layman's terms?"

Sol said, "the big wizard Grimm? Apparently, it sent a Beowulf major to the city to 'grow up.' I suggest we try and eliminate this problem."

Pharah nodded, pondering where such a Grimm could have been. It couldn't be anywhere populated heavily, as there have been next to no reports of Grimm in the city.

Except the sewers.

She widened her eyes, and said, "The Beowulf is in the sewers!"

Sol asked her, "and how do you know that?"

She said, "Yesterday, we got a report of a Beowulf in the sewers. We sent Primum to investigate. But he still hasn't reported back." She said the last one softly, to a point where nobody could hear her.

Looking up to the three hunters, she gave them a simple order.

"you three, go into the sewers, and eliminate the Beowulf." She said, "take no chances."

They nodded to this order, and left to begin their next mission.

* * *

The Vendahoj screwed up.

It screwed up, it knew it screwed up, and now it was going to pay the price.

In the form of its best pawn being killed by the humans.

The Vendahoj needed to extract his pawn from the city, but then what? The Beowulf still needed to increase in strength to defeat the Siren for the Vendahoj, but to do it fast enough would require the Beowulf to eat all of the human souls from the city

This was no longer a covert operation. A new strategy was needed.

Looking into the cave, the Vendahoj mused, "let's see what tools I have at my disposal."

The Vendahoj entered a part of the cave which was filled with the weapons of dead humans. Spears, swords, guns, there was everything. But there was one weapon that interested it the most.

A small, green box, with the numbers 0:05 on it, and a red button.

Slowly, and plan formed in the mind of The Vendahoj.

Turning around, it conjured up a portal. It needed to get its little pawn.

* * *

I was running.

There were three human warrior on my tail, each one radiating a scent of anger.

If I wasn't running for my life, I would have found the scent sweet.

The one in the earth-colored armor rushed at me with its weapon, slicing at me, creating a cut in my side. In response, I roared with pain.

But I had to keep running. One human warrior, I could handle. But three? That's a bit much.

I turned the corner of the tunnel I was running in, to see a familiar swirling black mass of energy.

My ticket out.

I looked back, to see the three humans still on my tail. Quickly, I jumped through the portal, which closed behind me, cutting out the humans, but not before one of them stabbed its weapon through the portal, which was cut in half by the closing portal.

I turned to the Vendahoj, and said, "Why where there so many humans? How did they find me?"

The Vendahoj looked at me, and said, "we've been compromised. The humans entered my cave, discovered my plans- "

"You mean our plans." I interjected

The Vendahoj slightly twitched with annoyance, before saying, "yes, our plan, okay? Would ya let me finish?"

I nodded, and he continued, saying, "as I was saying, discovered our plans, and escaped, with the knowledge of everything."

I softly growled, before asking, "well, what do we do now?"

The Vendahoj looked at me, and said, "plan B"

I looked at him with a blank expression, and said, "what is a 'B?'"

He growled with annoyance, and said, "does it really matter? Just… please, listen carefully to our new strategy."

"ok." I said to the Vendahoj, "say it."

The Vendahoj motioned for me to follow it somewhere in the cave. We entered a section of the cave that held 2 things: a green box, and a large stone table with a raggedly hewn picture on it.

The Vendahoj approached the table and pointed at it, saying, "this is a to scale map of the island that we reside on. As you can see, it is shaped like a dragon."

"what's a dragon?" I asked.

"a large, winged lizard," the Vendahoj said before continuing, "now, since we have been discovered, stealth is not an option. However, there is another way." The Vendahoj pulled out 45 sharp objects, and stabbed them into different areas onto the map.

The Vendahoj then said, "each if these knives mark a different settlement that is under the control of the city I sent you to. While the city alone has enough humans to let you evolve into an Omega, with all of the human warriors there, it is too dangerous for you to go there as of now. So, we're going to do something different."

The Vendahoj pointed to the green box, and said, "that is a bomb. To use it, you click the red button, throw it, and wait 5 seconds. Then, it should create a big ball of fire, called an explosion, killing lots of humans. The humans, they fear these types of weapons. The plan is simple: first, you use the bomb, and throw it at a large crowd of people in the main city. This should generate lots of fear, and all of the Grimm that are not tranced will come running. They are attracted to emotions such as fear, depression, anger, and anything that is generally considered an 'emo' emotion."

So that was why the angry humans smelled sweet!

The Vendahoj once again continued, saying, "then, you use your status as an Alpha Beowulf to make a pack using the Beowolves that are not tranced. With your pack, you will begin to target the smaller settlements that are under the control of the city. Withal of these dead, you should be at the omega state, and then, we attack the city."

Then I asked, "But if I am at the Omega state at that point, why would I need to attack the city?"

The Vendahoj simply replied with, "get a head-start to the next stage."

Made sense.

"so," I asked, "this is the entire plan?"

The Vendahoj nodded, and tossed be the green box.

Opening a vortex, the Vendahoj said, "this vortex will put you in a place where you can find tons of humans to throw the bomb at. After you blow them all up, jump in, grab any souls you find from dead humans, and get back to the vortex, before the warrior humans get there."

I nodded, and entered the vortex, ready to make things EXPLODE.

The vortex deposited me high above a very large amount of humans, walking around, not even noticing me.

Easy prey

Press button, throw, wait for boom. Easy enough. I clicked the red button, and threw the bomb at the humans as hard as I could.

The resulting destruction surprised even me.

A great ball of fire came from the box, as well as a great Booming sound. Many humans were destroyed in the explosion, and all of the other humans created sounds of terror, as well as began to emit a delicious scent.

But I wasn't here for that. I jumped off the spire I stood on top of, digging my claws into the construct to slow my fall to a point that I wouldn't be Grimm Goop. Reaching the floor, I approached the site of the explosions, approaching the souls of dead humans. I ate the delicious orbs of light, and climbed back up the towering spire once more, trying to ensure that I get back to the Vendahoj. I heard cracks of something, and looked down to see one of the human warriors, launching glowing red bolts at me. I accelerated the speed that I climbed at, to try and not die.

Reaching the top, I saw the vortex once more, and jumped through, to the safety of the Vendahoj's cave.

And now, it was time to wait.

* * *

Throughout the island, Grimm of all kinds perked their heads up. These were the Grimm that were able to avoid the virus that tranced the Grimm.

The reason: they smelt a wondrous scent. One that, while always there, was never this strong. With such a scent, un-tranced Grimm from all across the continent made their march towards the scent. They made their march towards the city.

They made their march that spelt death and destruction, wherever they took their steps

For today, darkness has been awoken

And it is not in a good mood

* * *

"God Damn son of a bitch!" Layla shouted angrily. Once again, for a good reason.

The Beowulf escaped… again. Twice, they had it in their grasp, and twice, it wriggled out of it.

This time, however, instead of some ridiculous thing with breaking out of a metal box and killing fifty guards, it jumped through a portal, and disappeared

While Layla was angrily ranting, Sol just looked at the broken blade of his sword.

His sword… the blade he made oh so long ago to combat the darkness that covered this world, which threatened his friends, his family. His sword, Sunrise, which had been with him in the fight against evil since the beginning.

And it was broken.

He tightly grasped the hilt of the blade with anger.

The Grimm killed his friend. They broke his sword, his Sunrise.

And he could almost taste what was coming next. The Grimm were going to try again. They were going to try and kill everyone.

And he did not have the power to stop it.

Ukabachi placed his hand on Sol's shoulder, and said, "The Grimm have targeted our friends, and they are targeting our people. Stand strong. We will defeat them."

Sol solemnly nodded, and the three hunters began to walk out of the sewers. As they were about to leave the sewers, however, they heard a large explosion, causing the walls of the sewers to shake. They rushed topside to investigate what the hell was going on.

They ran towards the explosion, Layla in the lead. She approached the site of the explosion and saw it.

The Beowulf was back. Layla aimed he rifle at the ascending mass of bone and darkness, and began to fire at it.

The Beowulf adjusted to the shots accordingly, taking evasive maneuvers around the incoming projectiles.

It reached the top of the building, and climbed over, out of Layla's sight.

Ukabachi finally caught up, and Layla shouted to the samurai, "It's out of my sight! Get to the top! Cut it off!" the samurai nodded to this, and vanished in a flash, most likely speeding towards the Grimm at that very moment.

Sol finally entered the scene and said, "So, what just happened?"

Layla grimaced, and said, "The Beowulf returned. And it apparently had expertise in explosive ordinance."

Sol went slack jawed momentarily, before saying, "My gods. We need to tell Pharah."

At this moment, Ukabachi returned, and said, "The Beowulf escaped."

Layla shouted to him, "What! How?!"

Ukabachi calmly responded, saying, "most likely? The same way it escaped the sewers."

Layla then shouted, "So it can open portals as well!"

Ukabachi shook his head, and said, "I do not believe that the Beowulf is the one creating the portals. More likely, it is the wizard Grimm that is creating these portals."

Sol looked at ukabachi, and said, "you are most likely right. After all, it did say that they were working together. We will need to report this asap."

The two huntsmen nodded, and began to travel to the capital building, with the huntress tailing behind, still mad about the maniac Grimm.

* * *

The city of Wyverius was built on a cliff for 2 reasons: 1, it saved money for the wall (after all, they only had to put a wall along 3 sides of the city instead of four, and I acted as a good natural barrier against ground based Grimm. However, it had one disadvantage: it was stuck in a corner.

And with an armada of Grimm unaffected by the trance coming to its doors from all across the draconic convenient, they had nowhere to run.

And yet, with all of this, it would be the last to fall. After all, why attack a knight in the corner, when you could kill the peasants all around you much quicker?

However, the Grimm are too unintelligent to think of that, as they walk toward this great vanguard. But maybe, with a good leader, they could be guided in the right direction. And only one leader on the continent would be willing: an alpha Beowulf with an intelligence equivalent to a full grown Grimm.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Hey guys, Gravrobber, here, with another chapter of From Grimm to Human! I am sorry that this one is a little shorter than the last 3 chapters, I have been having trouble writing this story as of the moment. Due to this, there will be a hiatus. However, I am going to use the hiatus to write another story: hopefully, it will help me regain my inspiration. But until then, you are going to have to wait. I am truly sorry. But, hey, I promise that I will continue this story. I just need to get another idea off of my mind. See you either in the next chapter, of my next story, Gravrobber out.**


	9. The Warpath

Inside of the cave of The Vendahoj, both the said Grimm and his Beowulf compatriot sat in silence, waiting for the rest of the uninfected Grimm to reach the city. The only way they would be able to find the Grimm needed to build the pack was to gather them someplace, and there was no better place to do so than the human city.

As the two Grimm sat in silence, the Vendahoj suddenly said to the Beowulf, "Wait, I just thought of something. You may need a name."

The Beowulf looked to the Vendahoj, and said, "A name?"

The Vendahoj nodded, and said, "Yes, a name. do you have one already?"

The Beowulf slowly shook its head, and said, "No. but what is the importance of a 'name?'"

The Vendahoj shook its head slowly, and said, "Of course you don't understand the importance of names. Well, a name is a way to identify yourself, and for others to identify you. They are extremely important in both human and high class Grimm society. And since you are capable of coherent thought and speech, you are part of high class Grimm society."

The Beowulf nodded, and said, "So, let's get me a name for me. Any ideas?"

The Vendahoj nodded, and muttered to itself, "Well, all Beowolves of high society are named after letters of the Achillian dialect, so let's start there. Umm, the three letters that come to mind are Delta, Sigma, and Gamma. Uhh, well, Delta is definitely a no, because you may be smart, but you are not a wealth of knowledge. Erm, so creativity or deceit. Could we combine the two? Nah, that's an overused concept. Well, which sounds more badass? Uhh, yeah, that'll work."

The Vendahoj turns to the Beowulf, and says, "Ok, so I think you'll be named Sigma. Sounds good?"

The Beowulf began to roll the name around its tongue. The word had a foreign feel to it, as if it was part of some strange language other than that of the Grimm. But, it sounded… okay.

The Beowulf then said, "Okay. Sigma. That would work."

The Vendahoj nodded, and said, "Very well. from this day forward, you will be known as Sigma. Welcome to high society, my friend." The Beowulf, no named Sigma nodded, before a though occurring to him.

Sigma turned to the Vendahoj, before saying, "Hey, I just would like to know, is The Vendahoj your name, or do you have a different name?"

The Vendahoj looked to the ground, and said, "Well, err, while I am the Vendahoj, my name is Vesuvius."

Sigma then asked, "But why did you go by the name The Vendahoj for most of our time?"

Vesuvius simply said, "I needed to know more about you before entrusting you my name. I simply went by the title of my species, and nobody would notice, because I am the last of the Vendahoj, and once I die, there will be no other Vendahoj."

Sigma cocked its head to the side, and said, "but why?"

Vesuvius then sighed, and said, "It's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?"

Sigma nodded, and Vesuvius said, "Very well. but I'll just give you a fair warning; by hearing this story, you are making yourself a potential threat to the Dark Goddess, and queen of Grimm, Salem," Vesuvius then chuckled, and said, "Not that you weren't a threat to her already. So let us begin our story. Oh, and, save the questions until the end."

* * *

When Salem first began her war against humanity, she designed a multitude of different Grimm species to combat the human race. There were your normal creatures, such as Ursa, Deathstalkers, Beowolves, the usual. But then she developed the four Monarch races; the Wendigo, the Siren, The Dragoon, and my species, the Vendahoj. Each of these beings carried a special power: the wendigo held the power to devour souls, and change humans into Grimm. The Siren had the power to enforce her will on other Grimm, no matter the species, unless they were of any of the Monarch races. The Dragoon could create other Grimm using its blood. And the Vendahoj, we had the ability to use Grimm arts, the dark magic of the abyss that Salem was so fluent with.

With our power, she gained much ground against humanity. However, after the last of the Gods began their campaign against Salem, different… mutations began to develop inside some of the Grimm. And then, a Grimm that neither Salem nor her servants made, appeared in her presence, calling itself a seer. Then, it pledged its fealty to the Queen, and gave her a warning of the future. If I remember correctly, it said that a human known as the Silver, working with a Changed Grimm known as the Dog, would usurp her throne over the Grimm using the blood of the monarchs.

With the words of the seer, Salem felt trust in the false breed, and took action based on its words. She stopped creating monarch Grimm, and began to slaughter most monarchs she would find, with a few being spared due to both her trust in them, and their almost infinite strength. I was one of the few monarchs of her court that survived, and was the only one to survive due to me escaping her clutches.

Afterwards, the Heretics came to be, led by their heretic king, who discovered the secret of becoming human. And the rest is history.

* * *

Sigma stared at Vesuvius, and said, "that really wasn't as long as you said it would be."

Vesuvius replies to the comment with, "That really is the only thing you have to say?"

Sigma then said, "No, I have just one question. So, to defeat Salem, we will need to find the Heretic king?"

Vesuvius shook its head, and said, "No, even if the Heretic king was still alive, he was never the next king. The texts implied that the Grimm that becomes the next king had to have two specific features. Firstly, he has to be a Dog, one who becomes human. Secondly, the Dog has to be a gifted one, somebody who was born without the chains of Salem."

Sigma then said, "And now I have three more questions. Firstly, who is the Silver? Secondly, who could possibly be the Dog? Finally, what was the purpose of the seer? Personally, I am actually cautious of this seer. It does not seem like a trustworthy Grimm. Could it have possibly lied?"

Vesuvius responded with, "That was actually four questions. But, I'll try my best to respond. Well, as for the Silver, there are humans out there, with almost infinite power at their disposal, and every single one of these humans have silver eyes. It is my guess that when the Dog becomes human, he will meet such a human, and… develop an intimate relationship with them. But your second question does hold some merit. Firstly, we would need to figure out what type of Grimm it would be. Personally, I think that Dog is either a Beowulf or a Direwolf. And, as for the part about the monarchs, I think he will need to somehow acquire the power of at least one monarch. And, while I can't say exactly who it would be, I think- okay, you can go now. "

Sigma cocked his head to the side, and said, "What?"

Vesuvius replied with, "The Grimm should have Gathered around the city by now. Go get your pack."

Sigma protested, saying, "But what about the Dog? What about the seer? Answer my questions, Salem Damn You!"

Vesuvius snapped back, saying, "Shut up. What's more important: some stupid, and most likely false, prophecy, or achieving the power to kill the Siren? Now go!" at this, Vesuvius opened a vortex, one that would most likely lead to the city.

Sigma hesitated, before nodding, and leaving the cave towards the city using the vortex, which closed behind him.

Vesuvius sighed, and said, to himself, "That pawn will be the end of me."

Sigma appeared from the vortex, and was finally able to get a good view of the human city.

There were a multitude of buildings, all standing on an elevated surface of land towering over the forest. At the bottom of the land, thousands of Grimm of all types were attempting to scale the sheer cliff side, to reach the intoxicatingly sweet scent at the top.

But Sigma was not here for that. He was here to recruit Beowolves to his cause.

'ok, so how am I going to do this?' Sigma thought, before rushing into the horde.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Ukabachi felt worried.

The Beowulf was possibly the most dangerous threat that the city has ever face. More than the dragons, even more than the diseased Grimm plague affecting them at the moment. No, this Beowulf was more dangerous than that. In fact, it was a threat so great, that Ukabachi did something that he swore he would never do.

In his desperation, he consulted the treasured relic of his family: The Mystorium. A book bound in the skin of a supposed God, written by the greatest member of the heads clan to ever live: Senkensha, the woman who saw through infinity. In the book, Senkensha wrote the greatest secrets, the most valuable knowledge she ever saw.

There were many pages in the book, about a multitude of things. The secrets of semblance, the truth about aura, but after a little bit of looking, Ukabachi finally found something that caught Ukabachi's eye.

It was a page simply titled 'The Dog' however, its contents were most interesting to him.

In that page, there was a secret held within, one he should not have seen.

There were many things detailed in that page Ukabachi did not understand. Who is Salem? What is the Silver? What is the importance of these Monarch Grimm? But the thing that confused him the most was that there was a singular picture at the bottom of the page. A red rose, drawn to look like it was on fire, sat there, adding a dash of color to the bleak entry. But the question was… why was the flower there?

However, the thing that drew his attention was something about special Grimm called 'Gifted Ones.'

It seemed… promising.

Turning to the page that the reading on gifted ones was found (page 427!) and began to read what was written inside.

As he read through those forbidden words, Ukabachi muttered, "What… no, this is… impossible. This Grimm… It seems impossible… unless… I have to tell Pharah!" At that, he activated his semblance, and sped off to the capital building. He knew that this knowledge could save Wyverius!

* * *

When Ukabachi finally reached the capital building, he stood in silence as an entire unit of C.E.D. (Civil Enforcement Department) enforcers surrounded the building, defending the building from a growing crowd of restless and angry civilians. Many people were holding up signs, detailing their displeasure of how Pharah was handling the situation. There was yelling and shouting, many people throwing bricks and other pieces of debris at the enforcement soldiers, who stood unmoved behind their shields. Taking note of the hunter, the enforcement soldiers began to move to form a path through the crowd for the huntsman.

As Ukabachi walked through the newly cleared path towards the building, he heard many civilians shouting at him, saying many things, such as, "Why didn't you help them!"

"Bastard!"

"Get her to listen to us!"

"You're a Huntsman, right? You're supposed to help us!"

"Why can't you fix this problem? You've fixed worse!"

"Help us!"

"Why didn't you save them."

And such chants continued, directed to Ukabachi. And in his eyes, they were right. He did fail. Despite all of his work towards ensuring the continued survival of the people of Wyverius, he still couldn't save them from the New monster that hunted the people.

Once he finally entered the capital building, he shed a single tear, hidden behind his mask, for all those who had fallen.

It was his fault. Just like the fall of his clan, just like the death of Orion. It was all his fault.

He just hoped that he could redeem himself by saving everyone else.

When Ukabachi got to Pharah's office, he noticed how… tired she was. Almost dead, face darkened with a wish to sleep.

She looked at Ukabachi, and said tiredly, "Heyyyy, 'Bachi. What 'cha doing here?"

Ukabachi steeled himself, and said, "I think I have found out something about our terrorist Grimm."

Pharah took a sip of her drink, and then sat up, and said in a now energetic voice, "Really! This is great news! What did you find?"

Ukabachi took the Mystorium out of his pack, and opened the book up to page 427, and said to Pharah, "Read this."

After silently reading the page, Pharah's eyes widened, and she said, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Ukabachi replied with, "If you think this means that The Beowulf is some sort of super Grimm, then yes, yes it does."

Pharah took a deep breath, and said, "Ukabachi, I thank you in helping us in the Battle against Grimmkind. But, this book could hold more secrets that could save our kingdom. You must help us."

Ukabachi nodded, and said, "I understand. I will get to finding those immediately."

Pharah nodded, and said, "Thank you, 'Bachi."

Ukabachi sighed, and said, "You're welcome ma'am. But please don't call me 'Bachi."

Pharah laughed, and said, "Of course, 'Bachi. Have a nice day!"

Ukabachi muttered, "You too." Before leaving to fulfill the job that Pharah gave to him.

* * *

Sol Forge was not a man easily enraged.

Angered, that was simple. You could do plenty to anger a man like him.

Annoyed, yes. When one has a job to do, it would be simple to be annoyed by petty distractions.

But enraged? No. He was not enraged so easily.

But inside the forge he worked, as he pounded the glowing metal into shape, he felt enraged.

His friend was dead. His people were killed. And now, they were trapped, as hordes of Grimm surrounded the mesa the city was built upon.

He was not a man easily enraged. But when you kill his friends, hunt his people?

It's the only emotion he could feel.

As he pounded the heated metal into shape, it began to take the form of a sword, much longer and sturdier than his previous blade, which was destroyed in the attempt to catch the Beowulf.

As the blade started to take the form he desired, he began to force his rage into the blade.

The Beowulf.

Sol pounded at the Sword's blade, infusing it with his anger.

The Wizard Grimm.

Sol began to mold the handle of the blade, to a point that hit was perfect for his grip.

The death of Orion.

Sol pulled out his engraving tools, and with the precision of an artist, and strength of a warrior, engraved two different sets of channels; one for the dust, and one for aura

The attack.

Sol took the blade, and created the cavity for the dust by hollowing out the handle, and with that, finishing the shaping of the sword.

The Grimm.

Sol, his weapon finally taking form, took the heated blade, and began to force his aura through it, refining the aura channels as they began to take better shape to account for the aura's force.

All of these problems will be eliminated.

Satisfied with his work, Sol placed the sword in the cooling chambers, as the ice dust began to deprive the blade of heat. An hour later, the sword was finally unheated, revealing the true color of the sword; a dark crimson, with a hilt colored black.

He would kill them all.

Taking the sword from the cooling chamber, Sol finished forming his blade by inlaying a singular, dark red garnet into the pommel.

He will kill them all for his friends

Testing the sword, Sol took the blade in both hands, and began to swing it around, as if fighting an invisible enemy.

He would kill them all for the citizens of Wyverius

Looking down at the blade, Sol grinned, a look almost feral covering his face.

He would kill every single Grimm on the planet, to ensure that nobody would suffer anymore.

Sol whispered to the sword, "Welcome to the world, Sunset."

Even if he had to fall to darkness, do evils unimaginable.

"Ready to kill some monsters?"

He would kill. Every. Last. One.

Smiling in an almost evil fashion, Sol tied his new blade to his back. Such a sword would do no good in a sheath

This was something he swore

Stepping out of the forge, Sol seemed to take on the light that he had before, and all of the darkness inside of him seemed gone. But this was nothing but a façade

And he never broke his promises.

If one looked closely, Sol's new blade, a sword meant to be held in two hands, glowed with a dark light. This was the only indication of the warrior's fall. But he continued through the streets of the city, with a false light, giving a lie of comfort to all around him.

When one who wishes to protect everyone fails, they break. But what happens to the shell left over. It depends on who they are, and who they wished to save the most.

It would be foolish to think you could save everyone, without a singular person dying. Everyone should know that. Would that make Sol, the now fallen warrior of light, the king of fools?

Sigma had no trouble gathering feral Beowolves. They had no pack, nobody to lead them. So they saw an opportunity in Sigma. A leader, who would guide them to victory.

But it was not enough of a pack to begin Sigma's plan. They were a pack of just 20 Beowolves, not enough to begin killing all of the humans needed. So, Sigma was forced to do another thing.

To get the pack to grow, Sigma would need to overthrow other Alphas, and take their packs for itself.

So Sigma began to challenge, and defeat the alphas of other packs. Sigma's pack began to grow faster and faster, and three nights later, Sigma's pack was easily several hundred strong, all Beowolves eager to fight.

They had an issue with leaving the city, however, due to the strong scent of Prey there. Sigma, however, was able to get them to leave, with promises of more prey if they just followed Sigma without question. Hungry for the sweet smell they smelt from the Prey's hive, they agreed so without question. Anything to get the Prey that smelt so sweet to them.

So they followed. As Sigma led them, it used the channels of land the humans traversed to find the human settlement. Soon, Sigma found what it was looking for. A human settlement, not as large as the city, but still full of the humans he needed.

Growling, Sigma gave its back two orders. The first was to attack, and to not let off. The second, was to leave the glow of the humans for Sigma.

And thus, the pack ran forward, eager to kill the prey.

And kill they did.

The human warriors guarding the village were quickly overwhelmed, as the hundreds of Beowolves overwhelmed the human settlement.

The panicked cries of Humans echoed throughout the settlement, desperately hoping someone would help them, somebody would stop the onslaught of Grimm.

But nobody come.

The settlement was destroyed, the red fluid that filled the humans covering the destroyed walls, and cracked earth.

And once the slaughter was over, Sigma ate the souls of the dead at its leisure, with no worries of attack. for the pack would protect Sigma, as it is his pack.

For the next 10 years, Sigma's pack continued to ravage the settlements around the city, killing and eating the humans in their way. To their hand, and settlement fell every year. Most of these attacks were of no concern. But there was one attack that they went through, 10 years after the first one, that was particularly important to Sigma.

It was a settlement like any other. They attacked, and defeated the warriors that protected the settlement, before attacking the rest of the humans themselves. But as Sigma began to cut through the humans, with their blood staining Sigma's claws, Sigma came across a group of small humans. Approaching the humans, Sigma began to attack, but stopped when It noticed that one of the normal humans jumped in between Sigma and the little humans. Though Sigma still cut through the human without hesitation, Sigma still wondered why the human did that? The strong survive, it should have tried to run? This question hunted Sigma, even after it slaughtered the little humans. As their blood began to stain the floor, and insides began to spill outside, with lots of the human's mushy bits coming out of the deep cut in their abdomen, Sigma still wondered; why did that human do that? But Sigma decided to just ignore it, and began to feast on the souls of the dead humans.

But Sigma still wanted the answer, and made sure to remember to find out why after they completed their human murder spree.

Ukabachi read through the page of the Mystorium with excitement, as he though he finally found something that could help save Wyverius.

Immortality. The ability to live on without aging. With this, they could continue the fight, with their army of soldiers growing, and dying only in battle. They could defeat the Grimm! However, that excitement faded away when he saw the price for immortality.

"3 crystals of pure fire dust… a bushel of deadly nightshade… a human sacrifice… hell no!" Ukabachi muttered to himself.

Before he could flip to the next page, however, Layla called for him, saying, "Come on 'Bachi! We have to go on another mission!"

Ukabachi sighed, and placed down the book, before picking up his katana, and going down to meet up with Layla for their mission. Sol was staying behind due to a small bout of the flu.

Once they left, Sol went over to the Mystorium, and began to read what was on the page. Reading it, he smiled, and took a napkin and a pen. Then, he began to copy the ingredients for immortality. He would need to live forever, if he wanted to kill all of the Grimm.

Hey Guys, Gravrobber here. Now, the incredibly short hiatus is over, and I am back to writing these stories. Now, in this story, our hero gets a name (Sigma), Ukabachi reads a MMMMAAAGGIICCAALLLL BOOOOOOOKK. Sol makes a new sword, and starts going bad. Sigma makes a pack, starts killing, and sees some of the human dynamics that are so very confusing. Ten years pass, more things happen, and Sol really starts to go bad. Immortality has a high price you know. Well, I hope it was good. But first thing's first: does anybody know where I could get a picture for the story? I think that if I had a picture, more people would review. And I'll have more readers! That'd be great. So, if anybody can help me find a good title picture… that would be great

On another note. Eventually this will be a rated m story. Just, not right now.

Peace out, Gravrobber


End file.
